witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
X-Cons
X-Cons were mechanical monsters manufactured by the Douji Group that Masane fought during the first half of the series. History During the cataclysm known as "the Great Quake," they were all accidentally released and have been wandering around ever since. They were camouflaged in human form, but when they sensed power emanating from the Witchblade or a Cloneblade, they revealed their real forms. Similar to the Witchblade and Cloneblades, the Ex-cons lusted for combat. Almost no two were alike and each possessed a different method of fighting. It is later revealed that X-cons were created using male corpses that were signed over to Douji. An x-con that Masane once fought showed signs of trying to resist the urge to kill. Unlike the others, it seemed to still have some of its humanity which it showed when it, in human form, befriended Riko. It is highly possible that they, like the Cloneblades, were derived from the Witchblade as their human forms all have an inactive Cloneblade-like bracelet on the upper part of their arm. Notable X-Cons * Hammer Man: The first X-Con introduced, it took the form of a man in lockup. Its transformed state moves around on spherical leg parts, anchors itself with its arms, then pulverizes its victims with the large crusher equipped on its front. It was responsible for several murders of NSWF personnel. It attacked Masane in jail, but was quickly destroyed after she transformed for the first time. * Microwave Man: An X-Con with the appearance of an obese man. When transformed, it captures people with a claw and pulls them in to use three vacuum tube-like protuberances to heat them up like a microwave oven. Classified as a type EM, this was a mass produced model. The first was destroyed by Masane while the last three were destroyed by Reina and Shiori. * Trap Man: A Spider-like X-Con who uses a freezing membrane to capture its victims then crunches them to pieces. After slaughtering a bus full of people it was destroyed by Masane. * Mosquito Man: In life, this X-Con was a police officer whose desire to protect a radio personality bordered on obsession, so he was fired and committed suicide. As an X-Con, he uses needles on his arms to drain his victims of their blood after trying to make them say the phrase the radio personality was famous for. Unlike others of its kind, it still possessed its human personality but couldn't control its murderous impulses. It was finally put out of its misery by Masane after begging to die. * Barricade Man: One of four X-Cons that was drawn to the immense power coming from a psychoticaly enraged Maria. Shaped like a barricade, it was destroyed by Masane after threatening Rihoko. * Propeller Man: One of four X-Cons that was drawn to the immense power coming from a psychoticaly enraged Maria. Capable of flight, it was destroyed by Masane after threatening Rihoko. * Flame Man: One of four X-Cons that was drawn to the immense power coming from a psychoticaly enraged Maria. Structured like a flamethrower, it spews fire. It was destroyed by Masane after threatening Rihoko. * Drill Man: One of four X-Cons that was drawn to the immense power coming from a psychoticaly enraged Maria. An ant-like X-Con with a large drill on its back. It was destroyed by Masane after threatening Rihoko. Gallery X-Con Wave Type.jpg|X-Con Wave type. X-Con bracelet.jpg|Bracelet. Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime